fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Desyc Son of Metkras ur Desi-Rah
OOC Name: '''Devin M. Durbin '''IC Name: '''Desyc '''Nicknames: '''Desk, Desbutt '''Age: '''51 '''Race: '''Mutant '''Mutation: Horns Faction: 'Nomad / The Kasri Clan '''Class: 'Anomaly '''Spouse: '''Gracie som Kasri daughter of Deegan '''Occupation: '''Former Lord-Elder of the Kasri Council of Elders. Former Spy-Lord. Proprietor of Kasri Arms. '''Birthplace: '''Northern Eri '''Parentage: '''Metkras Son of None & Desi-Rah Overview Desyc is the only child of Metkras, the first born child of Desi-Rah, and the only step-child of Dormak-Vul. Desyc is a mutant with remarkable intelligence and skill in espionage. Biography ''2276 - 2286 (Early Childhood)'' Desyc was born to Metkras, a nomad whose birth is much of a mystery. He was discovered by the clan and taken in by one of the lesser families. Metkras quickly rose up in ranks and became a valiant gunslinger able to protect the clan. Metkras took Desi daughter of Mara as his wife and she gave birth to Desyc in the year 2276. During the first ten years of his life Metkras began training Desyc to be a scout for the Kasri clan. At an early age his mutations were obvious (redacted) as well as his intense intelligence. He was very hyperactive as a kid. Teaching him to be calm was nearly impossible. It took time, but he was able to become adept with a bow and small arms as well as sword fighting. Desyc could not stay focused long enough to become the best at anything. He mastered plenty of different war tactics. Scouting, swordplay, he rose up through the ranks and quickly became a scout for the Kasri Clan. ''2286 - 2325 (Adopted into the Kasri Family)'' In 2286 Ithillion a huntsmaster for the Children of Father Night had finally tired of their resistance. He led a large group of claws into an ambush of the family during a winter storm. The clan took major losses that night, including the death of Desyc's father, Metkras. Upon realizing that his father died trying to defend his father, Dormak started taking care of his mother and indirectly himself. After a few months Dormak and Desi became married, and months later they had their first born child Dustrakus. Desyc and Detritus became close friends during this time, sparring and learning how to fight even better together. While Detritus went and became a member of the Thar's Guard, Desyc rose up through the ranks of the Claw. Desyc spent every waking moment doing everything he could to bring honor to his father's memory. After many years of training, he became the leader of the Thar's Claw at the passing of Drek-Thar when Dormak finally rose to power. Desyc then began scouting missions to try and find a place for the clan to finally settle down, something that Desyc, Dormak, and Detritus had all come to the conclusion of. ''2326 (Death of Dormak-Vul)'' In the early months of 2326, Dormak had taken his son D'Clot on a hunting trip. D'Clot had discovered that he was to be the heir to the throne, and became angry at the fact that Dormak had not told him that. D'Clot ran off and accidentally alerted a CoFN scout and causing a large group of claws to begin chasing them down. Dormak told D'Clot to run. Dormak and Clot arrived back at camp just as a large blade came through Dormak's chest. After the group of CoFN were fought off, Detritus realized that they were in no position to stay. They escaped and a fight ensued amongst the Kasri family. Desyc berated Clot for his insolence and arrogance, upon which he ran off. Desyc left Dustrakus in charge of the Claw while he went and followed his siblings. After travelling for two months Desyc got into a fight with a member of the steel legions who cut off his horns. He barely made it with his life, but luckily Blitz and Dathamar had finally found him. The three continued to trail his siblings as they drew ever closer to Greyfell. 'July 2326 to January 2327 (The Greyfell Chapters)'' Desyc, Destan, Blitz, Dathamar, Drusilla, Dylan, and D'Clot ran off from the family shortly after Dormak's death. Clot, leaving to get away from the oppressive feelings of defeat as well as the longing to prove himself caused him to run. Drusilla, being the doting sister that she is chased after him. She was followed closely behind by Dylan, and Destan. Desyc knew that his sister would leave, and he too followed them. He met up with Dathamar and Blitz and tricked the younger siblings into going to Greyfell, a place that he had learned about from Glenn in Kansas City. He had Blitz and Dathamar keep an eye on the village and had convinced Detritus-Thar that this would be the best place to stand their ground. On the morning of July 16th, 2326 Desyc, Blitz, and Dathamar arrived in Greyfell and entered through the 136th camp during the middle of a funeral service for Captain Pancake of the 136th. They soon met up with Loki and Krixus who had started a Temple to Cthulu in a cordoned off section of the town. From Blitz reports this was where they were to set up camp, but they had not expected a cult to form a base there. After deliberations a loose agreement was struck. Desyc agreed to defend the temple in return for a place to call home. Shortly thereafter Desyc found Drusilla and Dylan, and began travelling around running into new people and beginning to understand the politics of Greyfell. Destan was found later, and then they finally found D'Clot. Upon finding Clot Desyc went into a rage and got into a short fight with him. Desyc finally got through to Clot and he stopped running off. The Clan then returned to the Cthulic temple to help with the service, providing security to the base. There they met AMBR063, a BioMech that was helping keep security in the temple. Their first gig as the security force was pretty simple until later that afternoon when Children of Father Night came knocking on the door. Desyc, knowing that it would be a rough fight tried to convince CoFN to leave; and he had, but instead of them respecting the agreement to walk away they walked right through there camp. Tension began to rise as they turned their backs to them. Loki almost threw the first blow, but Desyc took aim and fired at Soul Hunter. The shot hit and Soul Hunter fell to the ground. Fighting ensued. After the fight, the Kasri Clan just had a few minor injuries, and CoFN were left powerless to defend themselves. Desyc then claimed that he would not let CoFN push the clan or Greyfell around anymore. They escorted them off their land, and sent them on their way. This fight was not ever for the Kasri Clan, but that night they celebrated, but a war was brewing. Desyc quickly became a a divisive member of Greyfell. Sticking his nose in a lot of business even finding himself in the middle of the Lonestars investigation on Zebediah Mengele. Desyc's family were heavily involved in a lot of the coming and goings leading up to the occupation of Greyfell by Alistair's Legionarre forces. Desyc and the Kasri Clan stood with the citizens of Greyfell including the Children of Father Night and the newly rediscovered Ruven von Regulus the son of Ithillion von Regulus, the man who killed Desyc's father. During the stand against Alistair they discovered definitive proof that CoFN planned on attacking Greyfell and the rest of Kasm causing Desyc to begin trying to form a defense council and encouraging the people of Greyfell to work together. Late January 2327 to April 2327 ''(Greycoast Chapters)'' Equipment Desycs equipment consists of a 5 chambered revolver, and a hook sword by the name of Draugr, which was named by a member of CoFN during a particularly bloody battle. Desyc typically wears no limb armor and a shield when he plans on getting into heavy fighting. His trench coat has seen many days of fighting and shows wear from his travels. Personality Desyc's personality is calculating. He is calm, and yet heavy tempered. He is loyal to a fault and will stop at nothing to prove his loyalty to the Kasri Clan. He takes after his father and is adept at understanding a situation and making sure that his response is proper. This leads to him seeming fake at times. He'll pick the "right" choice, but then will come off as cold. He loves his family, and has relationships that are at times strained, but at best mutual understanding and love. Depending upon the member of his family he will be kind and patient, and often times he will just lash out and make sure that the truth is known without care for how he gets that across. Desyc is friendly until you prove to him that he needs to not be, but he always has his hand on a weapon or a weapon within reach at all times. He knows to trust people, but only so far as he can have a weapon at hand. Out of Character Info Desyc is played by Devin Durbin, one of the founders of the in game group called the Kasri Clan. Devin brought Desyc in for the first time on July 16th, 2016. Desyc's last planned session was April 22nd, 2017. Disclaimer Disclaimer: All info found in this wiki article is neither common knowledge nor usable IC. Your knowledge of Desyc as a player extends as far as what others have told you about him or what you've gathered from meeting him yourself. Don't use this information in game unless previously worked out with his player. Category:Kasri Clan Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Scout